By Moonlight
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: The night before Yoh leaves their fears get the better of them and when Anna asks Yoh if she can stay with him, they put those fears to rest in their own way.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

Boom it's back up, still hyper and Merry Christmas People.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>By Moonlight.<span>

Moon light bathed the room in a soft glow but Yoh failed to see the beauty of it, his mind worried over the coming fights in his quest to be Shaman King, the second part of the tournaments. It made Yoh nervous, he was about to go on this part of the journey without Anna the women who had always been with him. Would the friendships he just built last or crumble into dust, Yoh didn't know what was next and that had never been an issue before because he always knew what was next.

Tonight had been quiet yet Yoh never meant it to be but words he needed to tell Anna refused to pass his lips and he was left unable to say anything when his blonde retired for the night. It wasn't how he wanted the night to end yet that was how it did maybe he could make Anna breakfast before he left with the lads.

Anna lay looking into darkness asking the spirits for their help, to guide Yoh in his quest but most of all keep him safe so he made it home. Her stomach churned at the idea of parting with him because all their lives they had been around one another but now they wouldn't be for months. Anna wanted to let Yoh know she was worried, scared for him yet her emotions stayed locked inside; she may not be the world's most affectionate fiancée but she tired in her own way.

At times thought Anna wasn't sure Yoh got the message, people already talked about her being an ice queen but her fiancé would know it wasn't all true. Didn't he? The thought struck Anna hard making her chest ache. She sat up clutching the sleeping rob over her stomach and shook her head feeling wisps of hair brush her cheeks, of course Yoh knew she cared…but what if he didn't.

The blonde found her feet leading her to his door as her hands opened it before she could stop herself and when Yoh looked at her Anna froze for a minute. Then she collected herself only to lose it at the words passing her lips "Can I stay with you to night." Anna's breath caught at the surprise on Yoh face for a moment before he nodded "Sure."

His heart missed a beat when she slid the door close before sliding in next to him, Yoh tried to relax but his body was tense and so was Anna's. It made him smile they were like two planks of wood, Yoh turned his head to look at the blonde women whose stared right back. Anna blinked once before taking in the moonlight dancing over his skin as he lay their looking so peaceful when inside she was anything but…yet how did she tell him that.

Yoh moved his hand until his fingers brushed Anna's but he didn't make any other move beside that, he turned his head to stare at the ceiling thinking maybe it would be easier if he didn't look at her. "I...Anna you're…" but the words lodged in his throat. She felt her breath catch and uncurled her fingers to hold his "What." Anna closed her eyes thinking her tone was too harsh but she didn't know how to anything but tough when it came to her emotions.

He shook his head "Nothing." Yoh looked at the moon cursing himself for being a coward with his own fiancée. Anna felt her heart stop beating, she had made him think she didn't care didn't she? Anna couldn't help the emotions colliding inside her, it made her scared and nervous because Yoh could go and Hao could take him.

And he would never know how she felt because she never told him.

Yoh felt his eyes go wide when Anna straddled his hips and slammed her palms flat against his chest, the moon light danced over her skin giving it a soft alluring glow but it only made the emotions playing out in her eyes brighter. Anna shook he head and slammed her palm against his chest again "Nothing but the best" no that wasn't what she meant: be careful, "Don't forget your training." She shook her head again. It wasn't coming out the way she wanted it too and Yoh needed to know because she had to tell him.

He watched her trying to breathe but her chest was hitching as hands continued to hit his chest; Yoh placed his hands over hers "It's ok Anna." And it was only then that he realized Anna was just as scared, in not more than him. Anna felt her bottom lips tremble "It's not I need…" she closed her eyes not understanding why she was so upset; he would be fine she would not lose him she couldn't. She opened her eyes staring at her fiancé "I need for you to be safe and to come home." Hao was no child's play and he was a very really threat.

Yoh lifted her palm to his lips "Anna" his voice was thick "I will always come home." It brought a smile to his lips; he sat up sliding his arms around the blonde haired women. Anna lifted shaky hands to ghost over his face until she cupped his cheeks "Promise me." She never needed reassurances before but it was different this time. Yoh pressed a kiss to her breast bone "I promise" he moved his lips higher and kissed her again "Nothing will happen" he sucked at her throat for a moment. Anna slid her hands into his brown hair pressing closer and looked down at him when he lifted his head "I'll always come back to you." She felt her eyes slid close when he kissed her chin.

He dropped a kiss to the corner of her mouth, hearing her draw a breath in through parted lips that had him ghosting his lips over hers needing to show his women how much he loved her. Anna gasped softly when lips brushed her, she had never taken it beyond a small chase kiss with a quick hug yet she didn't want to stop. The way he was holding her, the way his hands shaped her body made Anna fell safe, loved and she wasn't ready for it to end. Yoh smiled into the kiss when she parted her lips tongue teasing its way out, he moulded his hands up her sides thumb brushing the underside of her breast as he tugged at her sleeping robe.

Anna dropped her arms letting the robe pool at her waist feeling a little exposed but when Yoh gripped her waist as his lips brushed her clavicle Anna forgot about her state of undress. He flicked his tongue in her clavicle before dropping sucking kisses to the swell of her breasts and groaned as hands tugged at his wrists until Yoh moved his hands up. She felt her head tip back and shivered as the ends of her hair tickled her skin but felt a moan escape her parted lips when Yoh cupped her breasts before kneading them "Yoh."

He pressed a kiss to her breast bone before moving them to suck on her right breast loving her erratic breathing; Yoh slid one hand down her flat stomach "Anna." When the blonde looked at him and nodded he groaned. Anna rocked her hips slowly and shoved Yoh's sleeping rob of his shoulders loving the show of skin, her hands cascaded down his chest feeling the muscles bunch under her touch. She dipped her head to claim Yoh's lips as her hands slid back up to grip strong shoulders, Anna arched her back when hands glided up and over her skin.

Yoh slid one hand to rest at the small of her back pressing her hips closer while he slid the other one up the arch of her back to press her chest close to his making them both groan. He sucked on her bottom lip before pulling back to look at her in the moon light, she was truly beautiful with her creamy skin and honey blonde hair. Anna watched Yoh lean back on his hands just staring at her, she felt her cheeks heat a little and found her eyes glancing away yet when Yoh whispered softly her shyness left her.

Anna smiled placing her hands against his taunt stomach and leaned forward brushing their lips together, she moved her hands up and over his shoulders letting them drape against his back. She enjoyed his groan when she pressed her chest flush with his, Anna nipped his bottom lip feeling a grin claim hers and when Yoh grinned hers grew. He raised one eyebrow before rolling her over letting his lips caress the skin over her jaw and neck, Yoh drew a circle around her nipple loving Anna's moan but he wouldn't rush this.

Yoh flicked the hard nipple before rolling it between his finger and thumb while pressing close between her hips, he rolled his against hers wanting more skin on show. Anna pressed a kiss to his shoulder and lifted her hips when hands tugged her robe out from under her, one it was gone she wrapped her legs around his waist. Yoh felt his breathe catch in his throat as the feel of Anna's heat against his clothed erection "No panties." That was a fact he would file away for another time and when laughed tickled his ear Yoh turned to look at his woman.

Anna brushed their lips and rolled her hips up only to whine into Yoh's mouth when he moved his hips in answer to his, she broke the kiss turning her head to cry out again. Yoh ran his tongue over the shell of her ear "I want to hear more." He grinned when Anna cut off her moan but he wouldn't allow it, he sucked on her ear lobe as he cupped her breast and rolled her nipple. She spanned her fingers wide on his back while the other one clutched at his hair and tugged when lips wrapped around her nipple, she arched her back into the touch.

Yoh sucked on her nipple and trailed his fingers down her stomach to slide them even further, he groaned when fingers came into contact with wet curls "God Anna." She was wet for him. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks but when Yoh slid two fingers into her Anna lost her self and rolled her hips down to meet his teasing fingers. Yoh bit his lip at how wet and hot she was, he pulled his fingers out to slowly push them back in and lifted his head from her breast to take in her face. She was flushed; eyes at half-mast dazed with pleasure while those lips where ruby red and slightly swollen, god who knew sex could make a woman look even more desirable.

Anna tugged Yoh down to kiss him but couldn't stop the small gasp escaping her mouth as Yoh moved her fingers a little faster but when a thumb brushed her clit Anna jerked against him, her eyes slightly wide. Yoh grinned continuing to kiss her "You liked that." He did it again watching as she fisted the sheets beside her head "Moan for me." God such a power rush to have her like this beneath him making such sweet noises. Anna rolled her head and pulled on the sheet but when Yoh pressed his lips to her cheek whispering things she couldn't help it the fire in her lower spread through her, she arched her back breast pressing flush with Yoh's chest.

Damn, Yoh couldn't breathe as she cried out beneath him her hips rocking one last time before going still. He dipped his head claiming her lips not giving her chance to breath but when she wrapped her arms around him Yoh brung the kiss to a slow end, he stared at her feeling a grin kick his lips up at the corners. "I love you." Anna felt her heart skip a beat at Yoh's words; she knew he loved her but to actually hear him say it was something else, she tightened her arms around him "Show me."

Yoh brushed their lips again as hands slid down his body helping to remove his boxers and nearly came when fingers brushed his weeping head "Nah." God that was lame. Anna smiled at Yoh's whimper and slid her fingertips over his weeping head watching as his head dropped to her shoulder, she curled her legs over his and wrapped her fingers more tightly around him starting to pump. Yoh couldn't handle it; he was going to cum way to soon if she didn't stop "Anna mercy." It was the only way he could say it and when she pumped him once more before squeezing tightly his hips bucked into her hand.

Anna nipped his jaw as she released him and when he tuned his head she stared into his eyes "I'm ready." And that was the truth yet when Yoh's hands gripped one thigh as he pressed close she felt her heart rate spike. Yoh felt her tense a little he smiled "Relax." He lined his cock up and slowly pushed in stopping when Anna held him tighter as she tensed again only pushing further in when she relaxed against him. She bit her bottom lip when Yoh slid all the way in feeling a little discomfort but not in pain like she thought she would be and when Yoh dropped kisses to her face, Anna smiled soothing her hands over his muscled back "I'm good."

Yoh slid his forearms under her shoulder blades holding her close while bracing his weight and slowly rocked his hips not pulling out until she started moaning. Anna gasped when Yoh rotated his hips and tightened her legs around him; she slid one hand into his hair tugging on it "Move." She fastened their lips together. Yoh pulled out and slowly pushed in as a groan slipped out his mouth, damn she was tight and so wet Yoh didn't think he would last long but knew he had to make this good for his women. His fell into a rhythm easy enough and slowly increased the pace while dropping sucking kisses to her neck, Yoh groaned at the feel of her nipples rubbing against his chest.

Anna tipped her back helpless to stop the moans; she curled her fingers over his back letting her nails dig in before dragging them up as another cry left her lips. She tightened her legs and tried to rock in time with him at first she wasn't quiet in time but when she did Yoh groaned teeth sinking into her neck. Yoh lifted his head to stare at Anna and when she cried out arching her back he dipped his head sealing their lips together moving his hips faster swallowing her cries. He groaned into the kiss feeling his climax rising and tightened his arms around Anna pressing his lips to her ear "Fuck Anna going to cum." Yoh sucked on the spot just below her ear moving his hips even faster.

She clutched at Yoh feeling sensations cascading over her, Anna tipped her head to the side feeling Yoh squeezing her tighter "Yoh, I…" her words died as pleasure swamped her. Yoh bit down on the skin before him feeling his climax claim him and when Anna arched beneath him Yoh felt her muscles tighten on him. Yoh came inside her; he buried his head in her neck as his hips moved against hers a couple of times before going still. Anna opened her mouth but her cry was silent feeling a fire spread through her and when she felt Yoh cum inside her, she moaned out loud tightening her legs around him while soothing her hands up his back.

Yoh dropped kisses to her shoulder and neck before pulling back to stare down at her "Hey." He brushed her hair back off her cheek and brushed their lips. Anna hummed into the kiss and loosened her legs from around him, when he pulled back she smiled "Love you Yoh." The words where soft but she knew he heard them because he kissed her again. Yoh pulled out loving her small intake of breath and reached from the closest sleeping robe to wipe her clean; once he was done he tossed her robe aside and reached for his.

Anna smiled when Yoh grinned before shrugging saying "Sorry it was your robe." She sat up and shivered as a chill swept over her skin but it didn't last for long when Yoh wrapped his robe around her. Yoh pulled away from the kiss Anna had just given him but found himself taking another, god she was addictive but after stealing a few more with her laughter Yoh lay down pulling Anna close before draping the covers over them. Anna laid her head on Yoh's shoulder fingers tracing shapes over his gorgeous chest, she smiled pressing a kiss to his when he pressed one to the top of her head.

"I love Yoh."

"Love you Anna."

Sleep soon found the pair and when that morning came neither was quiet as scared as the night before and when daylight come they said their good byes in private before Yoh joined the others.

Yoh stared at Anna and felt a smile tugging at his lips. Anna felt her lips twitch before she composed herself and crossed her arms watching her fiancé. Yoh's smile grew; he held the eyes contact for a moment longer before speaking to the guys "Let's get moving."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p>

If I've missed any _more_ mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
